1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to one-spot coke quenching cars, and more particularly, to a pivoting back for such cars which permits additional travel clearance and the dumping of coke on batteries which have close coke bench clearances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A "one-spot" coke quenching car receives coke from a coke oven while remaining stationary rather than traveling during the discharge. Examples of such one-spot coke quenching cars can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,868,309 and 4,135,986.
The guiding factor behind the use of a one-spot car for unloading coke from a battery is that it makes possible the application of certain pollution control devices such as hoods which minimize the escape of noxious gases and particulates during discharge of the coke from the coke oven. There is one drawback to the use of one-spot cars and that is in many existing coke oven batteries, the clearance between the coke bench and the dumping station requires that the one-spot car be of minimal size to permit tilting and unloading of the coke into the dumping station. The minimal size creates a problem in that often-times since the car does not travel, the entire discharge from the oven cannot be placed in the car without some spillage or the pollution control devices cannot be used or are not effective because of the resulting coke line in the car.